User talk:Mr.Green hat
Hai You can contact me hereLeekduck (Da Pwnsome) 13:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Essentialy all that happened was a small edit war and some fights, Nothing that wont be over if people would just drop itLeekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) 11:18, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Hey'''-- C2' / 03:43, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Well I'm not exactly an expert here, but I'll gladly help you start!'-- C2' / 03:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) You can do whatever you want. You have complete control.'-- C2' / 03:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) New Skin Hi, Green hat! A little bit before you came here, I started designing a new skin for Dragonrp here. I created a forum for users to discuss the new skin and made a sitenotice to advertise it, and after awhile the forum went stagnant and I removed the sitenotice. Anyway, I finally finished the skin, and I revived Forum:New skin so it now contains an official vote on whether to make it Dragonrp's new skin. So whenever you have a chance, could you vote there? Thanks. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 05:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to the Dragon Roleplaying Stories Wiki! I can't say i do much here currently since i'm not in any actual RPs right now, however i read just about everything that's put up here. I see you've already started your own story and, assuming you have any open spots i will be more than willing to join in any character's place. Looking at your avatar image... do i know you from somewhere? Pegasus perhaps? Anyway, i wish you luck here! Flamefang 16:56, March 28, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Okay well admittedly i know next to nothing about what your world or at least theme is... so i don't know whether to make a sort of "Dark" character or something lighter and more high fantasy-esque. I made a character named Vederas for Lisa's story Fate however i'm not sure he'll be used any time soon and thus i put him forward for your inspection. Note that he was made specifically to fit into her story and so just about anything can be changed from gender to age and hair color. Thanks, Flamefang 23:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang I think i will be simply adapting my current character(Vederas) to your story, assuming there are any changes you want made please don't hesitate to ask. Flamefang 21:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang You certainly may, however i retain all rights for using him in other things and you have to acknowledge that i created him and all that. Otherwise he's all yours to use... Flamefang 00:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Hm one thing to note, Vederas isn't supposed to be inherently evil and he has managed to "master" the curse. It still drives him and remains a negative influence however he actually uses its drives to his advantage by doing the opposite of what it tells him to. I'm not saying what you wrote about him is bad or anything, but by now i'm not sure the curse could make him slaughter 99 men without a VERY hard struggle however perhaps if it didn't want him to do just that he might... also remember he has some dark magic abilities due to the curse... Very good description in the story too, i like it. Flamefang 01:41, April 6, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Well i'm sure he could use magic to enhance those abilities as well but whatever your interpretation is its most likely fine. Flamefang 01:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Re:A Small Favor Alright, so first of all, <3 |_||- 1337 516, and second, are you talking about the navbox? bc yeah, I'm still making some changes to the template, so I wouldn't advise making a template transcripting Template:Navbox because if I change it, tomorrow it might not work, y'know? I'll remove the under construction notice from the template page once it's not, y'know, under construction anymore and I'll make one for your story if you'd like. PS sorry I haven't been here for a week, life attacked me and I just couldn't find the time... or the sleep, for that matter. *is tired* —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] For your Navbox, I can take care of the formatting, but could you pick a color scheme and a font? This list is good for colors and Microsoft Word works nicely for fonts. Most Word fonts are compatible with Wikia. You know your story better than anyone else, so you'd be the best for choosing a color and font to really fit your story's style. There are two colors we need-- a main color (dark or medium dark; something that'll stand out at least somewhat) and a background color (probably white something close to it. It needs to contrast with the main color. Sometimes an off-white adds interest and helps separate the template from the surrounding template, but other times just a pure white creates the most striking effect with simple, clean, contrast. We can't go too dark, though, because then the black writing won't show up.) BTW, the nav is up, if you want to check out that design. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:22, June 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. pick your favorite symbol, too, to go in between links. There's a list of things in the box. And the font? Verdana is the default, but you can pick something else if you like. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 21:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Which Lucida? There are like, five. BTW, I was experimenting with the nav. I have all the links filled in, and I worked backwards and made a shortened prototype to demonstrate colors. Since British Racing Green is so dark, we can get away with making that the color of the individual headings. There are two tests with black and two with green headings. Also, I tried Ivory and a color called Cosmic Latte as background colors with the green. Check it out and tell me your opinion? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 21:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I changed the Cosmic Latte one to Ivory so you can see Ivory with Green, too. Just to compare. Not trying to change your mind or anything, but just showing you all the options. :) do you still like the black better than the green? I'm trying to use the font name "Lucida" here and it isn't working. You'll have to pick a different font or search the other lucida style names, unless you like lucida console or lucida sans unicode. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 22:05, June 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S. look here. I'd be really mad if these werent' compatible. :P Lucidas don't work. I tried. However, I searched through my Word fonts and came up with a big list of fonts you might like. Pick your favorite, they're on the page. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 22:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright, there we go. You like? Any changes you want made? And also, do you want the template to be like or something? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 22:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) No problem. And what do you want the template name to be? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 23:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Operation Death Sword Seeing it is on this wiki, am I allowed to rejoin?--'Shade' 11:16, May 28, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't make games, but I plan on designing them in the future. And I don't have Photoshop (which makes me hate MS paint even more)--'Shade' 21:11, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm interested in signing up for your "Operation Death Sword" club, but before i do, tell me more about it. What do you do exactly? What is expected of members? What will i be able to do as a member? I'm pretty good at GIMP(like Photoshop), if you want proof take a look at this follow this Link http://z6.invisionfree.com/Wars_of_Alosia/index.php?showtopic=123everything on there is GIMP'ed or Photoshopped by me. I also know how to manage a wiki pretty well for what thats worth as I'm the Bureaucrat of the Constructed Mythology Wiki. I'm also pretty handy at Story, Biography, and Fantasy History writing should you need anything like that. I've told you more about me, tell me more about your club. Thanks, Flamefang 04:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Flamefang Spacer.gif Hey Green hat, I was just wondering what File:Spacer.gif is to be used for? I think you already heard that I'm doing all the dirty work of going through the uncategorized stuff and categorizing it so everything's all organized, and stuff, and Spacer.gif is in the uncat'd files. So if you could message me back about that? Thanks. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 03:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't know either. But the page says you were the one who uploaded it, so I thought you knew. I mean, you DID have a purpose in mind when you uploaded it, right? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 21:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Did you click the link? because either you uploaded it or something was extremely glitchy with the system that made the software say you uploaded it but you didn't. Because it says right there that you uploaded it. I'm not trying to argue or anything, so I hope I'm not coming off as irritated or anything. Because I'm not, I'm just confuzzled. :P So if you really didn't upload it, I'll just delete it. Shall I? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT''']] 01:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC)